Song speech
by Creamecream
Summary: Aria gets mad at Sonata for messing with the bandages around her throat. T for blood, and what might be a slightly disturbing idea. Adagio x Sonata. Yes, the sirens treat each other lovingly. One-shot. I actually really love this.


What did I even write? Why did I even want to write? Why do I ship Adagio x Sonata, of all things? We'll never know.

Take into account before you read.

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata's gems were part of them, without them they can barely eat. Once the gems have healed, they should be able to fit them back in, but before then, they must keep their necks open, which means cutting into the top layer of skin upon their throats every so often.

Also, they fled and are hiding in the basement of an apartment complex.

Disclaimer-Not mine, so there.

'''''

The empty space filling with haunting music was normal by now. After all, the Dazzlings, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, had been living in this dreary place ever since their defeat at the Princess Twilight Sparkle and her gang of what they called 'Rainbooms'.

The song faded slowly into a silence which was broken only by a soft voice after a moment.

"Adagio, how long do we have to stay here?" Sonata piped up quietly, her eyes downcast.

Adagio sighed and crossed her legs.

"I don't know. As soon as our gems regenerate enough to be reattached, I guess?"

Sonata nodded weakly in understanding and slowly reached up to trace the bandages adorning her neck in thought, before pulling her hand away sharply with an abrupt cry of pain.

Both Adagio and Aria rushed to her side at once. But Aria huffed as soon as she caught sight of the small patch of red showing though the gauze around the blue female's neck and Sonata's shaking hands which had quickly retreated to her lap.

"How many times do we have to tell you? Don't Mess With Open Wounds! You're Such an Idiot!"

Aria shook in frustration as she scolded Sonata, who glanced up at the other girl with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Sonata whispered feebly before putting her head into her hands and sobbing quietly.

This caused Aria to groan.

"Why are you so stupid?" Aria mumbled out after a while, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, "can't you just listen for once?"

"Aria! Enough!" Adagio announced fiercely, hugging the other sobbing girl close to her chest protectively.

Aria flinched at Adagio's tone before hissing and taking off out the door, slamming it and causing the light fixtures overhead to sway precariously. The girl's stomping footfalls could be heard going down the hall and slamming the door of her own room a moment later.

Adagio made to go after Aria, but froze at the feeling of a light tug upon her arm.

Sonata whimpered in pain while Adagio knelt down next to her.

Adagio narrowed her eyes in confusion, but they widened a moment later once Adagio noticed the trickle of blood leaking from Sonata's newly reddened bandages.

Adagio carefully helped Sonata to her feet. setting her in a chair closer to the wall and fishing the first-aid kit out of the cabinet.

"Remember; try not to speak while I fix it." The orange haired female spoke quickly and quietly, taking Sonata's hand and kissing it softly. "Be a good girl and stay quiet, it'll hurt less that way."

Sonata nodded, rubbing at her tear stained face with the back of the hand that Adagio did not have in her grasp.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Sonata squeaked out as Adagio opened up the first-aid kit and pulled a small pair of scissors from its contents.

"Oh sweetie, Aria doesn't hate you," Adagio whispered as she snipped the soiled wrappings from Sonata's throat. "She's just as hungry as you or me, and she she's just as upset with what happened as both of us."

Sonata winched when Adagio dabbed at the thin trail of blood from the opening in her neck where her gem used to be with a cotton ball dipped in hydrogen peroxide.

"And Aria doesn't want you hurting yourself. She was worried about you, you probably scared her half to death, that's why she snapped at you."

Sonata glanced shyly up at Adagio as she rummaged through the first-aid kit for more gauze to cover the hole in the other girl's throat.

Adagio's hands froze in their searching when Sonata leaned forward and rubbed her lips softly against the fur of Adagio's cheek.

Adagio smiled lightly. "Love you too." She mumbled, causing Sonata to beam at her, her eyes sparkling with relief.

Adagio bent to press her lips against the fresh bandages as she finished applying them.

"Alright, it should be okay now…how does it feel?"

"Stings a bit…" Sonata rasped quietly, her hand absently stroking the patterns on her skirt. "But it's okay."

"I see." Adagio's smile widened and she rubbed a series of senseless shapes soothingly onto the backs of Sonata's hands.

"Do you think Aria will forgive me for doing that?" The blue siren asked softly, sadness clear in her voice.

"Of course, she always has, hasn't she?" Adagio asked slightly humorously with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sonata nodded quickly. "I just," she mumbled, "I would understand why she'd hate me."

Adagio huffed and flicked Sonata on the forehead with her fingers. "Enough of that. Come on, let's go see her." 

Sonata complied as Adagio helped her up and pulled her down the hallway to Aria's room, at which Adagio knocked quietly.

Adagio stepped back from the door and gave Sonata's hand a reassuring squeeze as the door opened slowly to allow for Aria to peek out at the other two girls.

"Come to yell at me?" Aria asked, stepping fully out of her room and crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes puffy, red, and still glistening with the remnants of her earlier tears.

Sonata almost immediately let go of Adagio's hand to step up to Aria and lock her in her arms. "I'm sorry," Sonata whispered against Aria's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Aria stared, dumbfounded, at Sonata, before returning her embrace.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered.

Adagio watched the other girls with a smile upon her face for a moment before Aria looked back at Adagio and tilting her head in invitation. "Come here, hugs all around."

Sonata moved away for only a moment to allow Adagio into her arms as well.

The three siren's affectionate embrace lasted until Sonata's hand accidentally brushed up against the gauze around Adagio's neck, which sent the yellow siren hissing in pain.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sonata squeaked.

Aria sighed, releasing the other girls. "I'll get the first-aid kit just in case you start to bleed, Adagio." Aria called over her shoulder as she made her way back towards the other room which housed their medical kit.

Sonata whimpered in fear and guilt as Adagio coughed for a second, her hand clutching at her throat tenderly.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Adagio finally managed after a brief moment, removing her hand from her neck to pat Sonata upon the head reassuringly. "You didn't hurt me."

Sonata looked down at the floor in shame as Adagio spoke, which caused Adagio to pout and lock her hand under Sonata's chin to tilt her head up.

"I'm fine, okay?" Adagio asked before pressing her lips to the other's, who instantly curled her arms around Adagio's waist.

"Can't you do that anywhere else?"

Sonata jolted away from Adagio at Aria's voice, who had gone unnoticed by the couple when she had returned with the first-aid kit.

"Like really, I don't mind you doing in, just be careful where you put your hands, Sonata, or I'll have to do something about this if you make Adagio bleed."

Sonata nodded in understanding before placing a quick kiss upon the bandages around Adagio's neck, then rushing over to Aria's side to help her sort through their case of medical supplies.

'''''

Why it's called that? I don't know. Why it has that for a picture? I don't know.

I…I don't know.


End file.
